


Warming up

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Reader is pregnant, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Reader is Herc’s girlfriend and pregnant with twins? Chuck didn’t get along with Reader at first but is slowly coming around.





	Warming up

“You can’t be fucking serious?!” Chuck yelled out loudly as he stood from the rather uncomfortable metal bench at the end of the large and very crowded dining hall, pushing his tray of food to the other side of the table in the process, nudging the tray against yours which caused it to nearly fall into your lap, if it weren’t for the fact that you’re holding onto it. Your food and drink would have been all over your clothes as well as all over the floor, the metal mug from Chucks tray tipped over, spilling its hot - or in this case, barely warm contents all over the already sticky table.

Pressing the tip of your tongue to the bottom of your top teeth, you rolled your eyes at Chuck - he had always been hotheaded especially when it came to you and his dad, he made it abundantly clear on multiple occasions that he hated you and that you’ll never replace his mum, but you always chose to ignore it and bite your tongue whenever he voiced his opinions on you. Turning your head to the left where your adorably sweet boyfriend Hercules sat with his hand on your knee gently, rubbing his thumb over the soft fabric of your trousers.

He let out a deep breath of air from his cheeks as Chuck turned his head from side to side looking from you and then to his dad, annoyance, anger, and hate clearly present in his voice as he spoke.

“Chuck.” Herc warned with a stiff shake of his head, a stern look creasing his brow as his grip on your knee tightened a considerable amount, causing his knuckles to turn a lighter shade of white. Herc had always voiced his opinions on Chuck’s dislike towards you, it however, became very apparent that his son wasn’t going to heed the things his dad had to say about it.

The outburst had garnered the unwanted attention of the various other people around the dining hall that are in close proximity, a silence brushed over them as they stared at the three of you for the longest minute of your life before a handful of people, the ones that are used to the outbursts at this point, turned back around to get back to their own personal matters at hand. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Chuck to have, at the very least, one explosive outburst when it came to matters of you, this meant everyone in the shatterdome had gotten used to it by now.

As Chuck leaned forwards, he slammed his hands into the table hard enough that it sent vibrations through the table itself, his eyes never leaving your small form, you could see the look of annoyance written all over his face as he spoke, no, more like demanded “why the fucking hell didn’t you talk to me about this before?!” It was painfully obvious to anyone paying close enough attention to the conversation at hand that his questioned is more aimed towards his dad rather than you.

Your scowl deepened as you looked through your thick eyelashes at him, only to find that he had now narrowed his eyes at you and is now leaning far across the table, a little too far into your personal space than you would have liked him to be. Your top lip curled up into a snare as you reached your hand down to the one that Herc had on your knee still in a vice like grip and pushed it away from yourself. You stood rather abruptly from where you were seated and pushed the untouched tray of food against Chuck;s now forgotten one which caused it to violently jolt against the tips of his large fingers.

“Ah, fuck” Chuck cursed as he sucked in a deep breath of air, his voice sounding a little bit breathy. He moved his hand from the sticky surface of the table almost instantly, giving his hand a shake as if that would help the dull pulsating pain he felt in his finger tips.

“Well, Chuck, you see…” you started, your fingers tightening around the tray as you leaned the rest of the way over the table. “I didn’t know your dad, and I needed to have your permission to have god damn family together!” You snapped back, his outburst being the last straw, you were in no mood to be torn apart about it by him in front of everyone else.

“[Y/N]” Herc trailed off, his voice was soft as he spoke to you. He stood beside you, a large warm hand going to the small of your back as you shoved yourself away from Chuck, dropping your hands to your thighs. The feeling of defeat weighing on your shoulders as you turned away from him, making a slight hand gesture at him before walking away from the table, waving your way through the dining hall.

Usually, you were someone who held so much patient towards Chuck and more often than not ignored the things he said and for the most part you would ignore his outbursts but not today apparently. Herc turned to his son with his light brows at his son, his hands outstretched in front of himself and raised by his sides. “What the fuck was that Chuck?” He finally asked in a disbelieving tone.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, stepping away from the table. Chuck didn’t even tear his eyes away from the exit of the dining hall, if he were to be completely honest with his dad he would have admitted that he may have stepped over the line with you, the fact that you snapped back at him really stunned the younger male.

“Well?” Herc asked more agitated than before.

A groan came from Chuck as he turned to his dad, “I don’t know!” he barked back, throwing his hands in the air. “Maybe it’s hormones?” Chuck offered not so helpfully, Max, the adorable bulldog who had been forgotten about briefly during the argument gave a low whine in response from where he sat on cold tiled floor, looking up at Chuck with drool at the corners of his mouth.

“No, not [Y/N]. You.” Herc reiterated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dad” Chuck leaned to the side, patting Max’s head absentmindedly. Herc narrowed his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently “now is not the time for you to be a jackass, Chuck. I thought you were better than this, go and talk to her.”

Chuck spared a quick glance over to his dad as he walked by, clenching his jaw, bowling a heavy sigh through his nose, his shoulders now drooping. He did feel bad for blowing up at you. He felt even worse that he made one of the nicest people angry and sure, you were possibly trying to replace his mum but that didn’t mean he hated your guts - at least not now, its just hard for him to show any kind of soft emotion to someone who is not dad or Max.

He walked through the metal halls of the shatterdome, nodding every once in a while to other Jaeger pilots and on occasion, when he needed it, help on finding you so he asked if anyone knew where you would be, most people he asked were helpful and some were not so helpful. But he found you in the end, standing in your room with your back to the open door and your forehead pressed against one of the walls.

“[Y/N]?” Your shoulders dropped at the Australian accent that came from behind you, a breathy unamused laugh came from inside the brightly lit room. Turning slowly, your head tilted to the side to find the one person you did not want to see stood awkwardly in the door way, shifting from one foot to the other.

“What can I do for you?” You huffed out, arms now crossed over your stomach.

“I…” He paused, pressing his lips together and shifted from one foot to the other once again. “I am sorry I blew up at you and dad in the dining hall.”

An apology was not something you had guessed you’d get from him. “Apology accepted…” You mumbled, staring at him. At least it was a start… To what you didn’t know, but it was a start.


End file.
